


damn single

by agateophobia



Series: chineseskill drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bachelor’s Day, ChineseSkill, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, and youngjae is confused, bambam is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agateophobia/pseuds/agateophobia
Summary: Today is Bachelor’s Day and while Youngjae is celebrating that day, BamBam is complaining that couples have ruined it.-Be aware that all the dialogue is a translation from an app and haven't been edited so it may look a bit funny. If it is too much then I can just correct them.





	damn single

**Author's Note:**

> Bachelor’s Day (or at least in China) is a celebration for the pride of being single, because it is celebrated on the 11th of November (11/11) which looks like four ones or four sticks, as the ‘1’ resembles someone who is alone. Amusingly relationships are also celebrated on this day, which is why BamBam is complaining.

Kunpimook sank into the café chair as Youngjae peered from his phone curiously. His two boyfriends; Jaebum and Jinyoung, were going to surprise him so the young boy waited patiently.  
“Enough is enough, flaunting yourself like that on Bachelor’s Day!” Kunpimook cried. Youngjae’s eyebrows furrowed.  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Aren’t you?” he retorted, “Look at your couple shirts, couple shoes, couple rings…”  
Kunpimook gave a tensed smile, “I couldn’t stop laughing, I am a poor damn single. You nearly shined my eyes broken!”

When Youngjae’s boyfriends did arrived, Kunpimook was long gone and wasn’t seen for the rest of Bachelor’s Day.


End file.
